fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vicky
Vicky is a 16-year-old girl who babysits Timmy Turner. Her menacing behavior towards Timmy is one of the reasons - if not the principal reason - that he has fairy godparents, and most of his wishes involve getting revenge, or simply getting around her. Vicky is typically hired when Timmy's parents make a hasty getaway trip to one of their "adult only" destinations, leaving Timmy in her cruel hands. She is one of the two main antagonists on the show, the other being Timmy's teacher Denzel Crocker. Character Vicky is a seemingly sweet girl who has a continuous liking for cash. Once Timmy's parents are gone, she tortures Timmy so quickly that it takes one second to wreck the place, and knowing that Timmy's parents are nitwits, it's easy to fool them. Timmy has always wanted payback and has always wanted to get rid of her, but Vicky is usually re-hired at the end of the episodes. Timmy often gets revenge or revamps her, such as wishing she was nice. The parents of children and other rich people pay her wads of cash through her babysitting. Other than this, she is famous for being the cause of Timmy getting fairies in the first place, making his life extremely miserable to the point where they showed up in his lucky 9 ball. She was also the person who suffered Timmy's first wish, wishing her tub was filled with Jell-O, and making her miserable to the point of which she apologized (though only did it for her life and didn't really mean it). She was also the person who wanted to find out Timmy's secret, until Denzel Crocker came along. Otherwise, she is completely oblivious to the fact that Timmy has fairies despite that she is usually on the receiving end of their magic, even when she steals a magical object from Timmy and activates it. Description Vicky has orange hair, pink eyes, and usually wears a green midriff shirt, and black pants and shoes. She often puts on a softer, sweeter tone in the presence of Timmy's parents and other adults besides her own parents. However, whenever she's alone with one of the kids she babysits, she will scream and holler at them. Vicky was also shown at age eighteen, she has a more shapely body and wears gold earrings. Personality Vicky is one of the most horrible aand corrupt babysitters around, she cheats on contests, lies to parents, and loves to torture children including Timmy and her own sister Tootie. Vicky is not considered to be emotional but she has shown some love during her time with Ricky, her ex-boyfriend until he broke up with her and started to date Denzel Crocker's mother whom he met on the Internet and thought she was a richer person so he could rob her just like he did to Vicky. Also, when Vicky and Timmy were trapped after an avalanche, her anger is frozen and she showed a moment of emotion to him and even confessed rough moments in her own childhood. She usually blames all the misery she receives on Timmy. Vicky's most popular word would be 'twerp'. Her goals in life are to make lots of money, marry someone with lots of money, and possibly even world domination. Vicky is not above theft either, one time she sold a person's car off the street simply because she was offered money for it, and then attempted to steal this car again later to sell to a higher bidder. She also attempted to bribe and blackmail all the judges into winning the Miss Dimmsdale pageant. In almost all instances of wrongdoing however, Vicky is usually foiled by Timmy and his fairies. Intelligence Because of her laziness, Vicky often overlooks things. She forces Timmy to do her school work for her time to time, not a very smart decision considering the fact that Timmy often flunks his own grade and its hard to see how he would be able to handle high school work. She will frequently get hamstrung some how by Cosmo and Wanda's magic and will either freak out, or simply not suspect a thing. This is usually because Cosmo and Wanda wipe her memories of these events, or else she simply suspects Timmy and plots revenge on him. None of her plans to get back at Timmy are ever that thought out, such as when she tarred and feathered Timmy only to get stuck in the tar she sprayed in the path of a steam roller. Background As revealed in Abra-Catastrophe! and mentioned in Imaginary Gary, Vicky first started babysitting Timmy Turner when he was eight and she was fourteen. Timmy had found a flier advertising Vicky's babysitting service, and panicked and called this number when his parents tricked him into thinking he was being left alone. When Vicky arrived, she convinced Timmy's parents that they could use a babysitter so they would have time for each other to go out and do adult things. From that point on, Vicky tormented Timmy whenever she babysat him, and his parents would continue to spend time away leaving him under Vicky's cruel care. Timmy became so miserable that he needed fairy godparents. With them, he was able to use magic to get even with Vicky. Even with his fairies, Timmy is still challenged by Vicky over the course of the show. She has also worked other non-babysitting jobs, usually if they involve hurting others or holding sharp objects. In most of her early appearance, the simple act of saying her name would cause thunder and lightning to flash in the sky. Early life Vicky appears to have started babysitting at age fourteen or possibly earlier. When she first met Timmy, when he was eight, she was just as mean as she is now. It is never explained why Vicky is the way that she is, although several conflicting plots have been put forth. In the episode Snow Bound, she reveals that she had a rough childhood. In Tiny Timmy, it is said that the her niceness never showed up to work inside her brain. In Vicky Loses Her Icky the cause of her evilness is attributed to an evil bug that crawled up her butt. In the episode The Switch Glitch, she was actually nice as a five year old, but turned bad when she wanted revenge on Timmy for being a mean babysitter. It has also been suggested in fanon that her sister Tootie being born was the cause of her disliking younger kids, and although this has never been explicitly stated, in the episode The Masked Magician Vicky lists Tootie first as she went through various enemies she had made in her life, as well as her own parents. Hanging in her house is a picture of an infant-aged Vicky is shown with the same evil scowl she has in her later life so its possible she was born this way. Future In the bad future showed in Channel Chasers, Vicky was "Supreme Ruler of the Earth". She had an untold amount of faceless followers that wore black uniforms and masks with glowing red eyes. Vicky herself wore a robe that obscured her face, although she eventually revealed herself to the viewer. Older Vicky in this time line has not changed much, although her hair is slightly messier and her skin is a more sickly pale color. She also wears a military dictator's uniform, with a "V" symbol on her cap. She seems persistent on capturing Future A.J. for his time belt, so that she could send one of her followers back in time (unfortunately for her, it was Future Timmy in disguise). Exactly why she wanted to do so is never explained, and her motive seems unclear since she already has supreme power. After Timmy Turner successfully defeated Vicky in the past, and changed the bad future into a good one, twenty years passed by and Timmy is revealed to have two children, a son and daughter. The children bear a resemblance to Vicky's little sister Tootie among other characters, meaning that these children would be Vicky's nephew and niece if Tootie married Timmy. Some fans even believe that Vicky herself could have been the mother, but this is unlikely due to a sizable age difference (five or six years) between her and Timmy. But if Vicky was the mother, it's possible that her children could have inherited genes from their grandmother. The two children are babysat by a robot that looks and acts like Vicky, so it is likely that Timmy has some connection with her in the future, or has at the very least reconciled with her. It is also possible, even implied in some of Adult Timmy's dialogue, that because he forgot about his fairies in his later life, Timmy eventually assumed that it was his parents, and by extension Vicky, who helped shape him into becoming a responsible adult instead of his fairies. Therefore he believes that hiring a babysitter that resembles Vicky will help shape his own children into responsible adults too. Vicky's exact connection with the robot is unknown, but if she makes and designs these robots, she is likely very rich and successful like she always wanted to be. Plots In the video game Breakin' Da Rules Vicky served as the main villain. After picking up Cosmo and Wanda's copy of Da Rules, Vicky received their wishing power and spent the game accidentally wishing Timmy into strange situations such as turning him into a dog or sending him into the past. The movie Channel Chasers also featured Vicky as the main antagonist. After taking the Magic Remote away from Timmy, Vicky discovered its power and planned on using it to get to the biographical channel and making herself a dictator. Timmy, his future self, and Cosmo and Wanda were chasing her down to stop her. The film includes a look into the future where Vicky is victorious and leads an army of masked soldiers. A visit from the future Timmy to his young self assures Vicky's defeat in this plan and she ends up not remembering the events. She was fired after Timmy's parents learned she was evil but Timmy erased this. In the 2009 three-part movie Wishology, Vicky joins forces with Timmy in exchange for twenty dollars. She put on a Princess Leia costume which she had on for the rest of the second part. When Timmy "sacrifices" himself to the darkness, she even shows a moment of remorse for Timmy. However, by the end of movie, and definitely after Jorgen's memory wipe, she has reverted to her old ways. Quotes :See: Character Quotes#Vicky Trivia *In the pilot episode, she mentions having a little brother who can be heard giving a terrified scream over the phone. He is never seen, referenced, and/or talked about in any other episodes. Most likely this character was dropped and replaced with Tootie so that Timmy could have a love interest within Vicky's family. *Her family's surname has never been revealed. Her house's mailbox just says "Vicky's House". *Vicky likes pets, and takes a great deal of care with them, unlike the children she babysits. *It was revealed in Boys in the Band that Vicky apparently doesn't have any friends when trying to find a witness when planning her forced wedding to Chip Skylark. *Recently, revealed in "Frenemy Mine", Vicky was a part of a secret organization of evil baby-sitters. It's unsure if this is why she was mean to Timmy from the start or if she has her own hatred for Timmy. But there's that possibility since on some episodes (e.g Snow Bound) she warms up to Timmy. *Vicky once falls in love with Cosmo for his gorgeousness. *From Season 3 and onward, Vicky's characterisation is said to have gone from a mean bully to an outright sadist, including attempting to kill Timmy in many situations ("Vicky Gets Fired", "Open Wide and Say Aaagh!"). In Season 7 she appeared much less, but was far less threatening to Timmy. *Some episodes like "HomeWrecker" show that her strength is very high depending on certain episodes. Appearances Episodes Vicky is the frequent enemy of Timmy throughout seasons 1-5 But since season 6-7 she does not appear alot As Denzel Crocker. has replaced her as the more frequent enemy * The Fairly Odd Parents! (pilot episode) * Channel Chasers * The Big Problem * Power Mad * HomeWrecker * Deja Vu * Wishology * The Fairy Flu * Dog's Day Afternoon * Scary Godparents * Party of Three * Mighty Mom & Dyno Dad * Too Many Timmys! * Dream Goat * Spaced Out * Where's the Wand? * The Switch Glitch * Boy Toy * Fool's Day Out * Scout's Honor * The Really Bad Day * Frenemy Mine * Tiny Timmy * Hex Games * Boys in the Band * Engine Blocked * Totally Spaced Out * Nectar of The Odds * Chicken Poofs (cameo) * Take and Fake (cameo) Comics *Pack of Lies *Literally! *The Big Surprise *Rubber and Glue *Hear Hear *It's Not Over Till the Babysitter Sings *Power Play! *Untold Tales From the Big Superhero Wish! (as The Baby Shredder) *Baby Factory *Will the Real Cosmo Please Stand Up? Video Games *Fairly OddParents: Enter the Cleft! *Breakin' Da Rules *Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy Pictures Image:Vickyflame.jpg|Using a "high speed children's clothes dryer" Image:Vcleanup.jpg|Nice Vicky Image:Crazyvicky.jpg|Vicky snaps Image:Kidvicky2.png|Controlling Cosmo and Wanda screenshot.53.jpg|" I'm sleepy! " - Vicky screenshot.81.jpg|Vicky struggling to find a comeback after Timmy telling her to be "Friendly". Screenshot.108.jpg|"Hey!" - Little Vicky Screenshot.107.jpg|Little Vicky is furious at Timmy References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters Category:Vicky's family Category:Movie Antagonists Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons characters Category:Movie Villains